kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Noddy
Kirby's Adventure]]'' (1993) |ability=Sleep |category=Regular enemy }} Noddy is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' games. Noddy is a round, sleepy foe. Its body is roughly spherical, often flattened as it lays down. It wears a sleeping cap with polka dots on its head with a trim around the base and ball at the end. It has large eyes, which are usually closed in rest, and a mouth on the front of it. It has two round feet but no arms. It's better to spit these enemies out at other enemies, as it bestows the Sleep ability onto Kirby (however, in Kirby Squeak Squad, if Kirby has the Sleep Scroll, he can use the Sleep ability to heal.) In the games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Noddy does very little outside of taking a few steps in either direction before dozing off into a sleep. After a while, it may awaken to repeat the process. There are certain Noddies that will walk faster than normal Noddies and will start to fall asleep but will wake up quickly and continue to walk. It has neither any attacks nor any means to damage Kirby outside of direct contact. When swallowed, it gives the Sleep copy ability. Giving this ability is the most dangerous aspect of Noddy. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, swallowing two noddies at once to trigger Mix and letting the roulette stop on its own gives the highly-desirable Smash copy ability. Doing the same in Kirby: Squeak Squad gives Ninja, and Ghost as soon as the Ghost Medal has been completed. Noddy also appears in the Grape Garden Museum alongside Bubbles. Other games Noddy returns in later titles with the same simplistic behavior, walking before sleeping, and still offering the Sleep ability. * Kirby Super Star * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra (latest appearance) In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy featured in two episodes. In The Pillow Case, Noddies were inside the pillows that the Cappies received from King Dedede, they then induced nightmares about Kirby into anyone who slept with one. Meta Knight destroyed all the pillows, revealing the Noddies inside. The Noddies ran away and were never really seen again. In Flower Power, Dedede convinced Kirby to eat a Noddy that he brought with him (possibly captured from the previous Noddy encounter). Kirby does so and falls asleep. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo and Falala set out to find the Pukey Flower to wake him up. It's said that eating Noddy would force Kirby to sleep for about 100 years (as opposed to the five or so seconds in the video games). Trivia *Noddy's name references the phrase "to nod off", or doze off, as well as the character Noddy by Enid Blyton, who wears a similar nightcap. Artwork Image:Noddy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Noddy2.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Noddyanime.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Noddy2.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy1.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy3.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Gallery File:Noddies.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Sprites File:Noddy_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Noddy_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror